The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for creating and storing characters, for example, letters, numbers, punctuation marks, symbols and the like, as well as graphic primitives, such as, lines, arcs, curves, circles and the like, and also computer graphics and the like. Further, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for retrieving and displaying the stored characters on, for example, a monitor.